King of the hearts
by Twilightdueler13
Summary: Naruto brought back Sasuke from the Valley of the end, but in the end, he was batrayed by his love ones. Watch as he becomes king of the hearts Naruto/ff/kh cross over naruto/harem
1. The Strife heir

**This a project I wanted to share.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto,kingdom hearts, and final fantasy**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**biju/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**biju think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the valley of the end, a blond 12 year old child with a blood red aura around him was battling a raven-haired boy that transformed into a monster with wings. They carged at each other with the blondy screaming "Rasengan!" And the raven-haired scraming "Chidori!" The 2 attacks colided with each other and a purple ball of chakra surounded them. The ball dispersed to reveal The Blondy, known as Uzumaki Naruto, holding a 1 Uchiha Sasuke. "Time to go home teme" Naruto said. Sasuke was too tired to speak.

They arrived at the gates, seeing a group of shinobi and villagers alike. Naruto put Sasuke down gentaly and saw a pink haired girl named Sakura. He was about to greet her when sunddenly, she smacked him. "I told you to bring him back! Not nearly killing him!!!!" She screamed. Just then a blond woman shows up and says " Naruto! I told you to retrive him! Not kill him! you don't deserve to be hokage!!!" Naruto was shocked. Then relization kicked in. They never loved him. They pityed him. They played with his emotions. Then when they thought he out lived his purpose, the throw him away. The blond woman known as Tsunade left with the medic nins caring the Uchiha-fagit.

Sakura was about to leave until she said "Why don't you just leave me and Sasuke-kun alone?!" With that, he cracked. Naruto ran as fast as he could to his apartment. Due to his injurys, he had to take off his leg weights. He slamed the door and locked it. "He picked up a picture of his team: him,Sakura,Sasuke, and Kakashi, their sensei. "Not any more...." He said to himself. "Theses people were just using me from the start!" he yelled as he picked up the picture and threw it across the room.

'I Acted like an idiot for all these years. They tortured me for far to long. I, Strife Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto shall never wear this mask of stupidity. It is time I leave. All my love ones betrayed me.' He thought. for years he known about the kyuubi and who his parents were and their bloodline. Strife was the original name for the Namikaze's and the Uzumaki were decendents from a man who once held the keyblade, a weapon of mythical power. The old man hokage told Naruto everything about his family and his fuzzy friend scince he was 5 on his birthday and to the suprise of the old man, Naruto took the information well.

Naruto riped off his orange jumpsuit that he hated so much and put on the clothes of his ancestor and founder of the Strife clan, Cloud Strife. (think the clothes from advent children) He even had all his swords and gadgets and items from his time. He went into another room where he keep 'Fenir' Cloud's moricycle. next to it was a huge box containing Materia. He equiped himself with firaga, blizzraga,thundaga, Curaga, and omnislash. He sealed up Fenir and his materia in a scroll. He sealed his futon, scrolls and some of his swords. You see Naruto mastered everything in his familie's scrolls. He was really smart and a prodigy. Only The 3rd hokage knew about him. He even taught him some jutsus and tijutsu styles for just incase.

He had instant ramen sealed up and all the money he kept stashed sealed in different scrolls. He put all the scrolls in his poutch and had 1 sword on his back and had his switch blade on the back too. He was, by the time, all healed up thanks to kyuubi. He ran out of his house after he put his weights back on. He ran out of the village and out of the gate. he looked back, fliped off the village with his right leathered gloved hand and said, " Fuck you, you dip shits and you too hokage-Bitch!!! I am finally done with you assholes. Now would you all kindly and slowly kill yourselves as you all have for the past 12 years!" And with that, he ran off.

**??? **

Jiariya was pissed at his teammate, Tsunade. She disregarded Naruto and left him for the stupid Uchiha brat. He watched the whole thing. From where Naruto entered the village and from where he ran. He arrived at the hospital and found his teammate. "What is the status on the Uchiha?" Jiariya asked. Tsunade replyed with a " He is fine but he had no holes in him yet there was alot of blood. I wonder how he lost blood without a large gash or wound on him. And where is Naruto shouldn't he be here now?" Jiariya replied "Oh now you care?!"

"what do you mean?" Tsunade asked. Jiariya replyed with a "You yelled at him and crushed his dreams! You broke him you BITCH!!!!" The yell was heard loud enough for Naruto to hear but he didn't care. Tsunade said " I'm sorry! I saw blood on the Uchiha and I tended to him first!!!" Jiariya said "But you didn't tend to Naruto though, DID you?!" Tsunade said "NO!!! I'm sorry!" Jiariya said "You didn't consider the posibility of the blood on the Uchiha to be Naruto's blood, Did you?!!?!" That is when relization kicked Tsunade. Tsunade asked "where is he?" Jiariya scoffs and said "you are too late. He left the village already and he has a message. It was 'Fuck you, you dip shits and you too hokage-Bitch!!! I am finally done with you assholes. Now would you all kindly and slowly kill yourselves as you all have for the past 12 years' then he ran off."

This is where Tsunade broke down and started crying. It was to late to aplogize. She made the biggest mistake of her life and was paying for it. Jiariya said "You deserve more than this but I feel merciful today. Oh by the way, the blood is Naruto's. And if you wander why I didn't stop his leave, It is because he deserves a better life than this fucking village." With that he left a crying Tsunade to cry in pain and dispair. Suddenly, it started raining.

**Naruto**

The rain poured all over him. The rain felt heavey on him as he walked. He stoped to look at the figure ahead. It was the one and only Itachi Uchiha. " What did I tell you Naruto-kun? The village would abandon you, your friends abandon you. Tsunade even abandon you. What do you say?" Itachi said. "You were right. They abandon me. They used me, toyed with me and threw me out." Naruto said as he took his head band out and slashed it with a kunai.

_Flash Back_

_Itachi knocked on the door at a hotel. Naruto opened it and wasn't the least bit supriced at who it was. Itach said " You know why we are here Naruto-kun" naruto said "you want me to join, don't you". Kisame said "yup once we seperate the fox from you, you and the other jinchuriki can join us. The Extraction process may hurt but you would live." Naruto said "I would need to think about it because Jiariya is near, so is Sasuke." Itachi said "fair enough but let me warn you. One day your friends will abandon you, the village would abandon you, and the ones you love most will abandon you Mr. Strife."_

_End Flash back_

"Have you come to a answer, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked straight into Itachi's sharingan eyes and said " I...Accept" Itachi smiled and said "good. Come along now. The base is not far and the other Jinchuriki are excited to finally meet you. The Biju members are excited too. The legendary heir to the Strife clan, and would meet him." With that they started their travel to the Akatsuki base were the other jinchuriki and the biju would finally meet him. The last member of the 9.

They stoped to camp and Naruto it was time to 'visit' a friend.

**Naruto's mindscape**

it was a crimson castle were on the inside was gold and violet. In the throne room sat on the queen's chair, a beautiful woman that had long silver hair with a red streak down the middle of the hair. She wore a kimono that was colored crimson with designs of a crown on it. The kimono was open revealing cleavage that had Tsunade's own beat bearly. She was 5'1 while Naruto was 5'7. She had a figure women would die for. Naruto walked up to her and she standed up. Naruto bowed and grabed her hand to kiss it. "My queen." Naruto said. "You finally gave up your stupid mask. I am glad my king!" she said as she pulled him up and gave him a very deep kiss. "And soon" She begain "We will finally be together and we will rule kingdom hearts. Just like your ancestor did long ago." Naruto kissed her again and said "Kyuubi-no Jenova. we will always be together."

Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky long ago. She was given the tittle of kyuubi from the original one after she died. Jenova was tested on with everything. Even she had a biological son that was not born from her womb. But he is dead now and Jenova is sealed away. Jenova fell inlove with Naruto when he visited her at the age of 5. At the age of 5 was when Naruto experianced his first kiss and first french kiss. It was truly love at first sight for them both.

"Lets go to the room" Naruto said. Jenova smiled with lust in her eyes as she grabed Naruto and lead him to a room with a king size bed.

**(Lemon warning. Watch at your own risk)**

Naruto was thrown onto the bed with Jenova on top kissing him. Naruto rolled her over for him to be on top. He un did her kimono to reaveal Her hot, sexy body. he started sucking on her left nipple as he missaged the other, earning a moan. He then swiched off nipples. He grown tired of sucking her nipples and went down till he reached her womanhood.

He smirked as he saw the pleading eyes of Jenova. He granted her wish and sticked his tounge into her woman hood. She silently screamed as he begain to twist and turn his tounge inside her. She sat up and grabed Naruto's head, making sure Naruto doesn't leave untill he finishes what he started. "Naru-t-to-KUN!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!!!!" She screamed as she came in his mouth. not leting a single drop get by, Naruto kept his mouth over her woman hood, sucking up her sweet juice.

She let go of his head and pulled him onto the bed. Jenova riped off all of his clothes. She grabed the 11 inch member that was fully erected. She kissed the top of it, geting a moan from her King. Jenova then fully took him into her mouth. All 11 inches, deep throut him until he spoke the magic words: "I'm gonna CUM MY QUEEN!!!!" Jenova then went faster and deeper untill he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all and then walked onto the bed. She was hovering over her king's member looking at him for primission. Due to Jenova and Naruto doing this many times before, she did not have to worry about her verginity.

A silent message from Naruto told Jenova to start. She slowly start riding Naruto after she had Naruto's member enter her. She begain to pick up speed after each bounce. Naruto Couldn't take it any more and rolled over Jenova and started thrusting at a speedy pace, much to her delight. She Moan so loud that Naruto took it as symbol that he is pleasing his queen. "My Queen, I'm gonna cum!!!" Naruto said after each thrust. Jenova had her legs raped around Naruto and sat up raping her arms around Naruto's neck. "Cum inside me my king. I wish to have your children!!!!" She yelled. before they came, they shared 1 big juicy wet kiss. They both screamed as they came but they screamed into there mouths as the kiss continued.

**(Lemon is over people.)**

The Next morning. Naruto arrived at the base and had an iteresting talk about a blue haired woman (hint) with Jenova. "What about her my king? remember you need more mates than me to resurrect the clan." Jenova asked. "Hm. She has potential but I will observe her for now.

"Hello Naruto-kun! It is an honor to meet you!" The blue haired woman said to Naruto as she walked up to him. Naruto smiled and said "You seem to know my name but what is the name of the beautiful woman that stands before me?" The blue haired woman that wore an Akatsuki robe blushed and said "My name is Konan. adopted sister of Nagato(1), leader of the Akatsuki." Naruto smiled and said "May you take me to your adopted brother, Konan-chan?" Konan's blush got redder and she said "Sure I would be happy to show you!" Naruto was now on his way to meet this Nagato.

**TBC**

**(1) how else am I gonna add Konan to the harem with out the Pein factor fight for konan's heart?**

**This story I Have been thinking about for a long time and I finally had the time to do it. **

**Sparda Cruz Naruto would come out in a 2-3 weeks, or if I am in a good mood this week, 1 week.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! This is a product of the TwilightDueler**

**R&R seeya!!!!**


	2. Welcome to akatsuki king!

**Holy S#!t!!!! I got alot of people saying that this is my best work yet. so I decided to work on a new chapter for this first before i finsh Sparda Cruz naruto chapter. Don't worry, it will be on maybe next week!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto,kingdom hearts, and final fantasy**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**biju/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**biju think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto and Konan were walking down a hall that had many doors. Each one had a name on it that Naruto assumed belonged to the other members. As Naruto was walking down the hall, someone was infrount of them that Naruto and Jenova took an interest in. There stood a woman that had purple hair that fell to her mid-back. She wore a kimono verson of the akatsuki robe that was a little open exposing a large amount of cleavage. She had , what caught Naruto and Jenova most of all, was 2 cat ears, 2 cat tails and eyes slit like a cat. "My king! That is an old friend and a fellow Biju of mine, The Nibi no Nekomata!" said Jenova. Naruto smirked at this information. Jenova had told Naruto about the other Biju and some.....personal things. Like for example, The Nibi was a horny little kitty but for some strainge reason is still a virgin. Naruto thought that it was because that Jenova and the other biju try to keep her in check.

"Hello there Mr. Naruto-kun!" the one known as Nibi said. "From what Jenova-chan told me....You must be Nibi." Naruto said. "Oh please! Call me by my real name, Neko!" the newly dubed Neko said. "Cute name, Neko-chan." Naruto said, earning a blush from Neko. Neko walks over to Naruto while swaying her hips. She came close to Naruto's ear and whispers "You mind helping me with a small problem later, Naruto-_kun?_" she asks. Naruto smirks and whispers to Neko "Only if you promise that it will be fun, Neko_-Chan_." At this, Neko shivered with pleasure and had as many perverted thoughts on her and Naruto's......fun time. "I will be waiting. Naruto-kun!" Neko said as she instantly locked lips with Naruto. Naruto returned the kiss with a little tounge and then they broke it off. Neko smiled suductively at Naruto and walked of.

As Konan watched this, she was geting horny. She wanted to ask if she could join in this little 'fun time' but Neko left before she could ask. Naruto looked at Konan with eyes that have that look of understanding. "You want to join in too?" Naruto asked. Konan nodded not trusting her voice as she blushed real hard. Naruto, dispite wanting to take his time, really needed to see Nagato. "should we go now, Konan-chan?" he asks. Konan replyed with a "y-yeah" having problems speaking. They left and walked alittle bit more untill they arrived at a black door with a red cloud on it. Konan knocks and waits for a reply. There was some moving sounds and a crash before a muffled voice said "come in." Naruto opened the door and said "ladies first" to Konan who blushed at his politeness.

Konan entered and Naruto entered after her. Naruto stared at the man that was sitting at the desk. He wore the standard akatsuki robe but had orange hair that was spiked like naruto's. He had a headband that had the Ame symbol but slashed on it. He had so many piercings that it creeped Naruto out. Nagato said "So your the legendary heir of the Strife clan. I welcome you to our base. I am Nagato but I perfer people call me Pein." Naruto went to the desk and shook Pein's hand and said "I am Strife Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to make your aquantance." Pein Shook Naruto's hand then lets go. He looked at the clock at his desk and says "The meeting will start in an hour." he pulls out an Akatsuki cloak and says "these are customized with a seal that allows you to have it turn into something that you would think fits your style. All you have to do is infuse it with chakra and imagine the clothing you think that would suit you." Naruto did as he was told and the robe turned into a armband that went on his right arm.

"No cloak or piece of clothing?" Pein asks. "No. these clothes are the Strife's family wear. we stick with it till the end." Naruto replied.

**Konoha **

Things in Konoha have been going down hill since Naruto's runaway. The council put Naruto in the bingo book and had him as an S-classed. After Tsunade heard this she revealed Naruto's true heritage to the people and the reaction was expected, people shit their pants. The council actually wanted Naruto back because of his heritage. They even tried to take Naruto out of the bingo book, but due to unclear reasons, (CoughDanzoCough) they were unable to take Naruto out of the book. That was only a taste of there problems.

Uchiha Sasuke had been placed under house arrest the next day. Yet he said nothing in his defence. Due to this, Tsunade had an Anbu watch over him just in case. Some people could have trouble believing that this happened over night after Naruto's leave. The one who took Naruto's leave the most was Hinata. Kakashi and a few jonin like Asuma and Kurenai could of careless but were hurt due to his leave. Kakashi suddenly was horrified when he learned of Naruto's heiritage. The son of his sensei was right in frount of him and he didn't know it. Hell he actually thought Naruto was a lost cause and didn't train him.

Sakura and the rest of the villagers took the information of Naruto's heiritage, well....... lets just say that they were kicked in were it hurts. The son of a hokage and they made his life seriously shitty. (I still think that Naruto should kill those ugly mofos) As you can see, the village lost one of the best shinobi and they are regreting it. Hell they even found Naruto's jorunal. It contained details of everything! His real power, the time he trained with the Sarutobi Hokage, the knowlege of his heiritage and things that are classified on a high level that only Sanin and above had been able to obtain. THEY drove the last Namikaze away. THEY lost the heir of the Strife Clan. Strife Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, a king.

**Akatsuki Base, Meeting room**

Many members were there, missing nin or not. The truth about Akatsuki is that they don't have nine members. Oh no they have a society worth of members. Some that still work for Ninja villages. Only their kage knows that they are a part of Akatsuki. Part of Jiraiya's spy network worked for Akatsuki and gave Jiraiya false information about them. There goal was to resurect a lost kingdom. Only the blood of the keyblade master of light has the power to weild the kingdom in the palm of their hands. They don't want war and destruction. They want peace. And with the powers of kingdom hearts, THEY will obtain it. WIth the key of light.

Naruto.

Naruto is the key they searched for. Now it is only a matter of time before they reach kingdom hearts.

Naruto, Pein and Konan walked into a room with huge tables to fit a whole school of people in it. Siting there were the Bijus, the Jinchuriki and people that you can tell were out of this world. Naruto followed Pein to the stage in frount of the room while Konan went to take a seat with the rest of the members. "Today is a glorious day for all of us my fellow Akatsuki members! For today we finally have the king we searched for that would bring this world into peace!!!" Pein said with the aid of an speaker seal that increase the sound of his voice. After their leader, that they think is the real leader, said these words that cause every member to cheer with happiness.

"I now present to you, Strife Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!!!" said Pein as Naruto walked up next to him and every other member cheered. The women of the organization blushed and the men were having the urge to test the ability of their new King. Pein said "And now it is time we unseal the Biju sealed within him!" Seals appeared around Naruto, but he remained calm as he reconised the seals. He read them in a book once, but could not perform it due to his Jinchuriki status. The seals shined a white and black light that blinded everyone in the room. When the light dispersed, standing there was Jenova herself.

After all things were set and done, the meeting turned out to actually be a 'welcome to our organization' party. Hell people were on the dance floor, dancing to a song called "I'm blue" (by Eiffel 65). Naruto met with many members that night. He met women like Yugito the jinchuriki for Neko, Aqua: a knight who uses the keyblade. appearently she was actually frozen for awhile untill the gods pitied her and unfreeze her. She sought out Naruto in hopes to gain knowlege of her lost friends. Next was Yuna, Paine, Rikku and Lulu. They were from a different world that was swollowed by the darkness a few years ago. Next was Ashe, Fran and Penelo from a world like Yuna and her friends that too was lost in darkness, appearently Ashe is a princess of her world and was told that she was to be engaged with him when he gains the ability to jump worlds. Next was Yuffie and Rosso from the future when his ancestor was alive. They got hit by a spell called meteor but instead of destroying, it brought them to this time.

Last but not least were the 2 women Cloud fell in love with...Well more like their reincarnations. They are Tifa and Aerith. They don't know about their supose reincarnation, but they been having strange dreams that involve Cloud, Yuffie and others. Naruto was interested with them all, but he would have to talk later because curently, he is being draged into a room with Jenova, Neko and Konan.

**(lemon again....No there will not be a lemon every chapter)**

Naruto was thrown onto the bed and was quickly tied down by these lovely women. Konan pulled down his pants to reveal his member. She removed her clothing and started to titty fuck Naruto while Jenova and Neko were taking off each others clothes, kissing and licking each other. The two Biju started to 69 each other while Naruto was geting titty fucked by the c-cup breast of one Konan. Naruto was going insane! Tied down to a bed, geting titty fucked and force to watch his queen and his soon to be queen 69ing each other. Doesn't he get a chance at doing something?! He is fucking horny and wants to bang a chick! Not straped down and being forced to watch something while being slowly pleasured.

None the less, he came all over konan's face. She licked every last drop of it. Jenova and Neko were finished 69ing each other and walked over to Naruto. when they got close, Naruto lifted his arms up and got out of the rope. He grabed Neko and Konan and threw them on the bed. Naruto then had Neko hovering over his member and has Konan on his face as he begins to like her. Neko took the message and started riding Naruto as he broke her hymen. Konan bounced on Naruto's tounge as it slimes in and out of her womanhood. The two woman were in pleasure as Jenova watched as her king and her two friends were pleasing themselves. She was currently watching and fingering her self. They all let out loud moans as they were pleasing themselves. They all screamed as they all came at once.

Neko pasted out due to this being her first time with a man. (yup she did chicks) Konan was laid on her stomich and was bent over on the bed with Naruto behind her. "You ready?" Naruto asked. Konan gave a moan and said "please do it....Now!!!" Naruto entered her with no problems and was pumping in and out of her. Jenova was on the bed and was curently making out with Konan while Naruto pleased her in the back. Naruto was going fast and ferious (pun not intended). Konan moan in Jenova's mouth. Jenova then broke the kiss off and had herself turned around so that Konan was now eating her out. Jenova moaned louder than Konan did earlier. Konan was sticking her toung in and out of Jenova and was moaning after every five pumps into her womanhood from Naruto. "I'm about to cum Konan-CHAN!!!!" Naruto said. Konan stopped eating Jenova and said "DO IT!!! CUM INTO ME!!! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!!!!" then gave a few more licks to Jenova and at the same time they all came.

Konan passed out due to it being her first time ever to actually get fucked by a man or for that case anyone.(yup a virgin people) Jenova moved Konan aside as Naruto came to her and she spread her legs for Naruto. Naruto position himself in frount of Jenova as he has done many times before. "Ready my queen?" Naruto asked. "Yes I am my king" Jenova said. Naruto entered her and was going in and out fast. Jenova was rubbing her nipples as Naruto went in and out of her. Naruto let out a "I'm gonna cum my queen!" Jenova replied with a "Do it my King!" the same old thing they did. Naruto came in her and was about to lay down until Jenova said "we are not done yet." as she turned around and spread her ass checks. Naruto was surprised. Jenova rarely lets him fuck her asshole. "Are you sure my queen?" Naruto asked. Jenova gave him a nod and Naruto entered her ass. 'so tight!!!' Naruto thought. ' My king is in my ass! And it feels sooooooo good!!!!' Jenova thought. Naruto was about to pull out of her ass as he was never aloud to cum in her ass. Jenova noticed this and said CUM IN MY ASS MY KING!!!! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR JUICE!!!!" Naruto was surprised yet again. So he did as his queen said and came in her ass earning a scream from his queen and a grunt from himself. Naruto layed down and slept. Jenova layed next to him and fell asleep to thinking 'His juice is in my ass! It feels so good and slimey!' and with that, she passed out.

**(Lemon end)**

**TBC**

**Ok that was my attempt at a foursome. You see I lost a game of truth or dare and a friend of mine wanted to see me make a four way lemon on this fic.**

**I will finsh Sparda Cruz Naruto next week but I need you to vote. should I do a foursome, a fivesome, threesome, regular lemon, or a Sixsome in the next lemon on Sparda Cruz Naruto?**

**Well I got stuff to do so.....**

**R&R Seeya!**


	3. Open wounds of a king

**It seems that King of the Hearts is becoming a famous fic. I just love the reviews I get! Alright I wanna lay some information on you guys. **

**1. Naruto has Cloud's Advent Children sword and (due to Jenova) Sephiroth's Masamune blade. 2. He will have the key blade but not now, he needs to prove himself that he is ready for it. 3. Naruto is not god like, he is just above Itachi's level but that will change soon.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto,kingdom hearts, and final fantasy**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**biju/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**biju think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1 week later**

Naruto was walking around the Akatsuki base thinking on everything that has happened to him.

He ran from Konoha and was given something he always truely wanted, a home. The Members of Akatsuki became his family.... Well, some more close then others.(insert perverted giggle) For one week, he has been assigned many A rank missions that lasted him only a week. Some were delievery. Some were information gathering, and some were Assassination missions. He is currently walking around until he decided to go do a mission to get rid of the bordom.

He arrived at Pein's office and found Pein sweating like crazy. He had the look that screams "Help!" all over him. "Um Naruto, I have a mission for you, but you won't like it." Pein said as he calmed down alittle. "Yes Pein-sama?" Naruto asked, but soon will regret it. "There is a relic that we require for the future, but the draw back is...... It is located in Konoha...." Pein said and ducked under the desk as Naruto threw a kunai at a speed that made Tenten's throw look like a pile of shit. "What was that? I didn't hear you." Naruto said as he took a long katana out that is known as the Masamune blade. "I am sorry Naruto, but you are the only one who knows Konoha's lay out, except for Itachi, but he is currently on a mission right now." Pein said and gave a sigh of releaf as Naruto put Masamune away and had a calm expression on him.

"Fine I except, but on one condition." Naruto said emotionlessly. "Fine but that depends on the Condition." Was the reply Naruto got. Naruto walked up untill he was at the frount of the desk. " The condition is that I... Work.... Alone!" Naruto said as he slamed his fist in the Iron desk, leaving a dent. "Fine. You do this mission solo, but Naruto." Pein said. "Yes Pein-sama?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. " You are allowed to spy as much as you want and take your time on this mission, but please becareful and do not make contact with any one unless it is neccesary." Pein said with a worried glance. Konan has been happy lately since when Naruto arrived and does not want Konan to lose that happyness.

"Ok seeya!" Naruto said as he turned around and gave a small two finger wave then vanished with his mission scroll he got from the desk.

**Konoha: Gates.**

Naruto was currently arriving at the gates of Konoha. He saw the two guards on stand by, but from what he can see, they are asleep. Naruto smirked as he ran from the enterance of the gate, picking up dirt that splashed on the two guards, waking their lazy asses up. "What the hell?!" guard one said. "we have an intruder! Report to Hokage-sama!" Guard two said as he got out of the guard post and leaped of, leaving guard one who left to report to the hokage.

Naruto was currently leaping around the buildings, making sure his presense his well hidden that even the hokage can't sense him. He decided to take a look at the hokage and see how the bit- I mean grandma is doing. He steathly came through the window and was in a shadow watching the hokage. She is currently drunk and saying some things that seriously either pissed him off or made him think of forgiving her. "Hokage-sama!" one of the guards from the gate busted in and yelled. "what you want?! Can't you see I am busy?!" She said with a little slur.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but there's an intruder!" He replied. "What?! Send a message to all active jonin!" She yelled and then left the office. 'nothing much I guess' Naruto thought then snuck out of the office. Naruto decided to change his Akatsuki braclet into a cape that had a hood on and put the hood on just in case if anyone sees him. He did this in time as Tsunade and kakashi appeared. "You are under arrest! Please come quietly or we will use force!" Tsunade yelled untill she noticed the cape. "Akatsuki? Why are you here? If you looking for Naruto then you are too late, he left with Jiraiya for a training mission." She lied. " You lie! We already have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki!" Naruto yelled with a voice that seems similar to Cloud's voice.

" Where is he?!" She yelled. "We have him in our care. He came quietly and with out a fight. Why do you care any way? You used him untill you thought it was time to dispose of him! You never loved him! You all pitied him! He did everything for this village, but was that enough?! NO! Not in yours and every asshole that taken residence in this village!" Naruto yelled out as he brought out First Tsurugi out in all blades put together. (advent children weapon) "Why are you defending him? Is he someone special to you?" Kakashi asked, perparing to use force. "He is a member of Akasuki and a friend!" Naruto yelled, ready to kill these two if necesary.

"A friend? please tell me, how is he?" Tsunade asked. Naruto smirked and was perpared to watch Tsunade go into depression. "He is in what he calls a utopia. He loves it and loves his friends! You all abandon him! He always considered you as family, but did you care? NO! You hit him in the head for the stupidist reasons (we all can agree on that one) and played with his mind! We are his family now!" Naruto yelled. He got the expression he wanted from both of them. They both had looks of hurt and dispar. Tsunade even cried. While they were having a pity party, Naruto escaped and was heading to his target, the darkness container, which ironically contains darkness.

He sees Sakura who is currently with Kurenai and Hinata. "Did you find him yet?" Sakura asked. they replied with a 'no'. 'I think I should have some fun with these kitties.' Naruto thought then jumped down near them. They all jumped in surprise, but regain themsleves as they see him with an Akatsuki cloak. "Akatsuki." Kurenai hissed. "Oh so you do know of us? I'm so FLATTERED!!!!" Naruto yelled as he pulled out First Tsurugi and tried to slice them, but they jumped back. "Why are you here? Naruto isn't here anymore!" Kurenai asked. "Why do they want Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "I am sorry but I can't answer that." Kurenai replied. "Oh so you care about him now? Not before but NOW?! You abandon him! Threw him out and ignored him in his time of need!" Naruto yelled.

All three flinched. "W-what is Naruto to you?" Kurenai asked. "He is a fellow Akasuki member and he is family to me and the other members!" Naruto Yelled. They all had wide eyes in surprise. "H-h-he's a-a-a-a m-member?" Hinata studdered out. "Yes. He is were he is treated with respect that he deserves. Not hit for the stupidest reason known to man!" Naruto yelled as he charged at them. Kurenai was doing hand seals untill Naruto appeared behind her and slashed at her back, not killing her. "Kurenai-sensei!" the two girls yelled. " You bastard!" Sakura yelled as she charged only to be triped and landed on her ass. She was about to get up untill she had First Tsurugi at her neck. Hinata charge at Naruto with a palm ready to strike. Naruto twitched his hand that hold First Tsurugi. A switch blade poped out of his other sword and opened up. The Hilt landed into Naruto's other hand and he slashed at hinata only hiting her face with the blunt side.

"You all bore me." Naruto said. Naruto vanished leaving shocked girls. Naruto arrived at the inside of Hokage Mountain and found what he was looking for. He grabed the container and sealed it away. "Sheash your too damn troublesome." someone said out loud. Naruto had his switch blade ready and put the other sword away. "Who's there?!" Naruto yelled. From a shadow a boy of the age of 13 appeared. He had his hair tied into a pinapple knot, he was wairing a short grey jacket that was covered by a chunin vest. "Nara Shikamaru, at your servise." Shikamaru said lazly.

"Oh its just you. What you doing here Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "You seem to be having fun Naruto-san. It's all too damn troublesome if you ask me." Shikamaru said with a sigh. Shikamaru and Naruto were good friends in the academy that Naruto spilled some secrets to him and he kept quiet. "You better leave now Shikamaru or else they will throw you into the slammer for conversing with me." Naruto said as he prep his weapon just in case they have eavesdroppers. "Ya ya. See ya Strife-sama. you damn troublesome blond." the Nara replied to the now Akatsuki member. Shikamaru then left leaving Naruto to his business.

Naruto jumped out of the Hokage mountains and ran straight towards the gates. He was able to successfully able to escape after dealing with a few ambu. 'I swear to kami that there is more Ambu then there are chunin and Jonin put together.' Naruto thought as he cleaned off the blood on his blade. Unknown to him was someone watching from the trees. This Misterious person jumped out with a kunai ready to strike Naruto. Naruto turned around and with a flick of his wrist, the blunt side of his blade knocked the enemy back. "Oh? and you are?" Naruto asked with a rasied eyebrow. The attacker was a genin from the looks of it. The attacker was a girl at the age of either 13 or 12. She wore a purple top and her bottom was white bandages (seriously, wtf?). She had blond hair and pale green (or was it blue?) eyes. "Shut up! What is your reason for entering our home?" she asked, kunai ready.

"Ah, a Yamanaka. The heirest if I guess. Yamanaka Ino right?" Naruto asked. Of course he knew who she was but saying her name out in the open is gonna blow his cover if he wasn't careful. "How do you know me? What are you? a stalker?" She asked not noticing the twitch Naruto made with his left hand. "No. One of our members, I believe you know him as Naruto, gave us information on many of the Shinobi and Kunochi alike." Naruto said as he moved his left foot to the side alittle. "Naruto? You know where he is? Tell me!" she screamed. "tsk tsk tsk. So demanding. You believe he will return to this place? This so called 'peaceful village'?" Naruto asked. before she could answer, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her and hit her neck. Before she pasted out, Naruto said "I Know I wouldn't come back after what you did to me."

Naruto catched her then set her down gentally. He pulled out a scroll and smired some of his blood on it. It glowed untill a Morticycle appeared out of nowhere. It was his ancestor's Fenir bike. He hopped on and started it up. He Droved off, losing the ninja that caught up to him. He Droved off a cliff and landed on the other side. The persuers stopped before they could fall off the cliff. Naruto smirked as he was driving, leting his cloak flutter around him. He stopped once reached the base. He sealed up his bike and before he entered the base, he said "Mission accomplished, welcome home."

He entered only to find that he had a few people waiting for him. Those who were currently waiting was obviously Pein and some man in a spiral orange mask. "Mission accomplished Naruto. Now I believe it is time I introduced you to our true leader, Uchiha Madara." Pein said as he introduced Madara. "It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san." Madara said as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes. "The pleasure is all mine Uchiha-san." Naruto said as he looked into Madara's visible eye. "So what is the problem? You wouldn't come out to just talk to me would you?" Naruto asked.

"That item used to belong to me until the Shodamie-Hokage took it for his selfish reasons. I was the one that assigned you this mission. I am happy that you were able to retrive what once belonged to me." Madara said as he walked up to Naruto. Naruto reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out the darkness container and gaved it to Madara. Naruto looked at Madara as he was looking at the container and Naruto could of sworn he heard...... Crying? Was the founder of the Uchiha clan crying? Madara stopped crying and looked at Naruto " Arigato." He said then left in a rush.

"That item was given to him by his previous wife who was killed during the first shinobi war. That item hold power that many people, no matter how kind they are, do horrible things just to achive it. The Hokage was no different." Pein said. "So that is why..... Poor man. I hope he doesn't lose his mind." Naruto said mostly to himself. Pein left the entrance, leaving Naruto to walk around untill he was confrounted by Jenova. "Are you ok my King?" She asked. "Ya I am fine." Naruto said to her. "Do not lie to me. I can see that you are hurting." She said as she walked up to him. Naruto changed his cloak back into a bracelet and looked at his queen. She hugged her king and said "It's ok to let it out some times my king. Just let it out, you will feel better." She said softly. After she said this, Naruto started crying into her shoulder.

"It hurts to reopen past wounds Naruto. We are all victum to this." She said as she rubbed his back. "I can never forgive them! I did many things for their attention! All they cared about was the damn Uchiha!" Naruto said in her shoulder. Naruto fell asleep later, so Jenova took him into his room and placed him on his bed. "Sleep well my king." She said as she kissed him before leaving.

**TBC**

**Of course your gonna break down after visiting a place that treated you like shit! I met people like that. Well anyways my next fic is definatly a Naruto/Darker than black crossover. I hope you all enjoyed my chapter! :-) **

**R&R seeya!**


	4. Exam arc! New allies and enemies!

**Ok I would first like to apologize for the lateness for this chapter. I had a severe case of writers block that seriously pissed me off. Now I finally have a great idea. Yes it involves a time skip, but I got this interesting idea. Say hello to the new arc!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto,kingdom hearts, and final fantasy**

Human speak: "Sup?"

**biju/ jutsu/ attack: " Got any pizza?", "Dipshit no jutsu!"**

_**biju think: " Bite me"**_

Human think: " I wonder..."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3 weeks later**

'Why am I doing this again?' Naruto thought 'Oh thats right. It was an order....' Naruto was walking through a forest with 11 other nins. All of the nins, including Naruto, were wearing the headband for Ame. Two of the nins wore the standard jonin vest for Ame. One of them had two katanas on his back. He had dark black hair that was shorten to nearly shoulder length and he also had red cloth wraped around his head, covering his face. The other was a nin in a hunter mask. She had long ebony hair and it was tied up into a pony tail. She had a nice figure and, from what Naruto smells, a familar sent. The man's name was Niz, from the file Naruto read on him. The woman though is a mystery. Naruto still wonders who she is and why does she smell familar.

The rest of the group were genin. Three of them were triplets, they looked like each other except that on each of their faces was a different mark, They wore no shirt and had baggy, white pants. Their hair was light blue and sticking from many angles. All three of the boys had a spikey pony tail hair style (they all look like broly from dbz but each has a different mark on their face). The one on the right had a grey swirl mark on his right cheek. The middle one had the grey symbol of a star on his forehead. The left one had a lightning that was colored grey like his other two brothers. All three of them were Jack on the left, Shane on the right, and Alex in the middle. They were known as the Terror Three. The Terror Three are under tutoring from Niz.

One other genin looked and acted like Naruto's old sensei's comrade, Obito Uchiha. This kid however is a clone of him from sicentific experment after one of the Akatsuki members brought his body. They took blood samples and cloned it through a scientific breakthrough with the aid of other technology from other worlds. He is named after the first Obito Uchiha, but Naruto likes to call him Obi. Obi, along with a girl who looks like Obito's teammate Rin but with silver hair and has an aura that says 'stay away from me' and his other teammate that looked like Kakashi but except that he had black long hair that reached his back and no mask. The girl was named Rika and the boy is Drake. Drake however acts like Obito so they get along well. Naruto helps them with pranks time to time. Rika however, was quiet, hateful and kinda harsh on her teammates, but still can be kind if she wants to. What creeps Naruto out is that she has a tendancy of staying close to Naruto most of the time. They were Naruto's genin squad. Naruto was promoted Jonin by Pein a week ago after completing enough missions and considering that Pein was Amekage, he had the power to do it.

The last three however, gave him the thought of dejavu. One genin wore no shirt and had on baggy sweat pants that had the grey camo style on it. His kunai pouch was tied on his belt that had the kanji for demon on the belt buckle. He wore bandages around his mouth, covering half of his face. His hair was shorten but spiked non the less. He was Kenji Momochi, the true son of Zabuza. Before Zabuza defected from Kiri, he fell in love with a woman that left Kiri soon after Zabuza defected. No trace of her was found untill she came to Ame for refuge and to raise her son. The second person had spikey black hair, but with two bangs flowing at the side, showing his forehead and face. He wore a black vest that had two shoulder guards on it. He also wore black cargo pants with a belt on it with the kanji for 'honor' on the belt buckle. He also wore black combat boots that had the pants tucked in them. His Name was Zackary Fair or Zack for short. The last was a female genin that looked like, in his opinon, Haku except she wore no mask and had dark blue hair. She was Riza. The only thing that Naruto knows about them is their names and a little of their orign.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the path ahead..... The path to Kumo. The reason for that is simple.

_Flashback_

_Naruto walked into Pein's office for another mission. After being told to take a break after his visit to Konoha, he diecided that it was time for some action, no matter how small it is. Naruto knocked on the office door and waited untill Pein said "come in." What was strange though was Pein sounded kinda weird. Naruto walked in and he saw a frantic looking Pein. "Uh is this a good time Pein-sama?" Naruto asked. Pein looked at Naruto and then sighed in relief 'Maybe its time I let him join Ame.' Pein thought. "Naruto! Perfect timing! I got a question for you!" Pein said. "Shoot." Naruto replied. "How would you like to be an offical nin of Amekugure?" Pein asked. Naruto looked up at the ceiling like he was looking for an answer. Then he looked at Pein and said "Sure. What is my rank?" Pein smirked and replied "There is a shortage of Jonin so I need you to be a Jonin of Ame." Pein smirked at his reaction. He saw Naruto with a surprised, but excited look on Naruto._

_"Yeah! I will do it!" Naruto yelled, but not to loud. Pein threw a headband with the symbol for Ame on it at Naruto who caught it and instantly put it on him as a belt. "Oh and as a standard Jonin, it is optional to wear the standard vest, but knowing you, your not gonna wear it" Pein said but got no reply. "Now then, I have to assign you a team of genin though." Naruto was about to object but Pein continued "Do not worry though. This team has already had expereance out in the feild. Their Jonin has recently died on a mission so I need a replacement for the chunin exams that are coming in a few weeks." Ah the chunin exams, those brought fond memories to Naruto... Not._

_"Fine, but if the brats don't pass my test then it's a no go for the team." Naruto said. Pein dissmissed him and went back to the ever so large stack of paperwork._

_Flashback end_

So here he was now, an accomplished Jonin sensei of three of genin who were nominatied as one of Ame's most strongest genin group. To tell you the truth, Naruto has become attached to them.

**Kumo gates**

An hour later, the group of Ame nins have reached the gates of Kumogukure and await for the guards to take notice. One guard said "State names, reason for visiting Kumo and identification papers." Naruto walked up and said "Naruto Strife along with Niz and Mask with our genin here for the chunin exams." Naruto handed in the papers. The guard looked over them and after a few seconds gave a nod and the papers back. "Here you go. Your all checked out. Enjoy your stay in Kumo." With the affimative, the Ame nins entered Kumo.

Later they all reached the hotel they were assigned to and they all decided to take a look around Kumo. Naruto went with the other two jonin's to report their arrival in Kumo. Naruto entered the office first followed by Mask then Niz. Naruto looked to the desk and their he was, the Raikage (if you read the manga then you know what he looks like). "Naruto Strife along with jonin instructors Niz and Mask reporting our arrival." Naruto said with his emotionless voice.

"So your the Strife that people have been talking about? Hows Yugito? She hasn't reported about her doings in Akatsuki for a few weeks now." The Raikage asked."Shes been too busy to write a letter. Something about being on one of the search teams for finding something." Naruto replied half truthfully. Yugito was sent on a search team to look for any remnants for the lost Kingdom Hearts but no one outside of the organization needs to know this. "Oh and your brother seems to finally be able to rap. Atleast he can rap alittle better then before." Naruto said and started snickering at the thought of how Kirabi used to rap like.

"Well here are your passes for the chunin exams." The Raikage gave each jonin three passes for their genin and then dismissed them until further notice. Naruto decided to take a walk around Kumo until it started to rain. "Sigh.... When ever i'm sad it rains..." Naruto said solemnly. Naruto took out something that one of the Akatsuki members brought from a different world, a water proof mp3 player.

_In the night I hear them talk the coldest story ever told. _

_Some far along this road he lost his soul to a woman so heartless._

Naruto listen to this and remembered what happened to him. 'They used me and threw me out. I have no bonds with them anymore. Fucking leaf.'

_How could you be so heartless? _

_Oh how could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You know need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?_

_How could be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I dont know..  
I decided we weren't gon' speak so  
Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me fo'  
Homie I dont know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, I won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me_

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night..._

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless..  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh.. How could you be so heartless?_

Naruto put the Mp3 player away after the song was finished. 'They want me back... Thats what the rumors say. If they want me then they need to prove they want me and not my blood.' Naruto pondered on the fact that Konoha wants him back after finding out about his bloodline. Naruto walked to his hotel room and saw nothing, but darkness and two sleeping genin, Obito and Drake. 'Where's Rika?' Naruto thought until something knocked him out from behind. In the shadow's some one was there that knocked him out. The person step out of the shadows to reveal Rika.

Rika picked up Naruto and put him on her bed considering that there is only three beds there and they decided that Naruto sleeps on the floor. Rika took away his weapons and his boots off along with his gloves. She then layed next to him and put her head on his chest. Before she fell asleep she made one of his arms wrap around his waist. 'Sensei is so warm.' she thought. The rest of the night was quiet unless you call the small snores noises.

**The next day, Naruto's squad room.**

Naruto awoken to see that his 2 male genin where still asleep, but what nearly made him jump was the fact he was sleeping on a bed. 'Where's Rika?' Naruto thought untill he looked to his other side to see his fully awaken female genin looking at him. "Good morning Naruto-sensei." Rika whispered to him. "Was that you who knocked me out last night? How where you able to get past my senses?" Naruto asked. Rika smirked and rubbed circles around his chest with her index finger. "I have the power to control darkness itself. I hidden within the darkness of the night and waited for you to return." Naruto was surprised at the fact that Rika had the powers of one of his ancestors friends abilities. Riku if he remembered correctly.

"So why did you do this? I thought you only had control over that black flame stuff you used on missions." Naruto looked at Rika closely and noticed that her smirk got wider. "Why did I do this? I wanted you to know what I can do, but showing off is not my only reason. Here is my other one." After she said this she slowly kissed Naruto. Naruto was to shocked to do anything. 'Wait, i'm older than her right? Pfft actually im only older by 1 year. I wonder for how long has she been quiet about this..... Wait. All those times she has gotten closer to me, always completing my orders without a retort and being really quiet unless if I ask her somethng..... So this has been going on for the time we started being a team?!' Naruto stopped his musings when Rika stopped kissing him and said "I'm going back to sleep now. I want to be strong enough to make chunin for you Naruto-sama." She fell asleep and gave off small snores.

Naruto sighed then got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he decided to cook for his team. He cooked eggs, toast and a bowl of ramen for him. His team woke up all at once, noticing the smell of cooked breakfreast. The slowly walked to the table, and the whole team ate their food while talking about the chunin exams. After breakfreast the genin left to head to the destination where Kumo's chunin exams are held. Naruto however had something to do. Naruto quietly leaped building to building heading towards the forest.

Within the forest Naruto sensed three strange chakra's that seemly have a connection to Jenova's so called mana energy. He decided that he was far enough into the forest that he can bring out Fenir. He summoned his motorcycle, got on it and drove to the source of energy. 'Ever sinse Jenova was unsealed, I feel lighter... I guess that's a plus when getting her unsealed, but I miss her company.' Naruto joked to himself. He broke from his musings when he started to notice that someone is shooting at him. Naruto pushed a button on the motorcycle that made the sides of Fenir to open up, revealing his swords.

Naruto pulled out one that looked like a huge knife, but instead of the hilt being at the end it was within the blade almost at the end. He blocked all those bullets and charged straight ahead to the people who were shooting at him. He saw them also driving motorcycle's, but what made him turn to the side was that they were charging straight at him! 'So these assholes wanna play chicken eh? Then I'm game!' Naruto charged straight at them. Before the colide, Naruto shifted his weight causing Fenir to flip in the air upside down. In a split second Naruto slashed at the three guys, but one blocked the slash with his own sword that had two blades on it.

The three stopped and got off their bikes with Naruto following their example. All three of them were waring black leather suits that all matched. One of them had long hair, the other short, spiked a little, and the last one who looked like the leader had shorten hair that was a little above the shoulders. Naruto also noticed that they were all pale and had matching blue eyes that had hint of green in it while their pupils were slit. 'Why do I got the feeling that I met them before?' Naruto poundered. Just for precaution, Naruto brought a extra blade with him that looked like it could be split in half to form two blades.

"So you are the one that mother chosen to be our father. You seem a little young." The leader said with a smug look. The one with short hair and seem to be the less smart one spoke up "Where's mother?" Naruto had no clue what they were talking about. 'Could it be Jenova they are calling mother? Impossible! Sephiroth was the only biological son she had!' Naruto was cut from his musings when the one with the long hair pointed a small gunblade at him. Naruto got into defensive positon, waiting for them to strike. All three of them spoke at once "If you won't tell us where mother is then you are of no use to us." And with that, the spikey haired one charged at Naruto while Naruto was deflecting bullets from the long haired one that was shooting at him.

The one charging at Naruto punched at Naruto with a strange device that seemed to generate electricity at Naruto who ducked and swinged his sword at him. He dodged by back fliping away, but as soon as he backed flip he revealed the third one holding the strange Katana. He slashed at Naruto who blocked, but was forced to move from his spot because the long haired one shot over the guy with the strange Katana's shoulder. 'Damn that guy has good aim!' Naruto thought.

All three of them charged at Naruto and attacked him, but Naruto blocked with his two swords, one guy attacked from the frount who was the leader and the two other attacked at the back. Naruto was struggling for victory in the game of push and shove. Naruto suddenly remembered that he equiped him self with Thundraga. He used thundraga to attack all three of them, but he had to move before he got shocked too. Naruto jumped away as soon at the lightning bolts hit the three or so he thought as he saw the three jump away from their spot. They landed near their motorcycles and hopped on them. The leader pointed at Naruto and said "We will hunt you down later. You will tell us where mother is one way or another!" and with that they drove away.

Naruto stood there for a little while pondering at the happenings that recently happened. 'Did Jenova have three other sons too? And what was with that father business earlier? I need a nap....' Naruto hopped on Fenir and drove back to Kumo with out noticing that there was someone watching in the sky.

**Tbc**

**Yes you probably noticed who the three guys were if you fans of final fantasy. The next update will definatly be Darker than BLACK: Rebirth but I am gonna try to make that chapter longer than this one. The song earlier was Heartless by Kanye West**

**R&R cya! **


	5. Hiatus: Sorry

***sighs* i wish i could change this but this is inevitable. This story is on temporary Hiatus untill futher notice. I either lost interest in this story or have major writers block. On the lighter note, I still have two stories that I'm willing to write, they are not on Hiatus. Only the two stories that i put this message in will be on Hiatus. Happy fourth of July everyone!**

**PS: I'm gonna make a seperate thing that will give you readers a preview of whats going on in what story and which chapter.**


	6. Discontinuedup for grabs

**I'm so sorry fans of this story, but I am discontinuing it. My writers block has put me to death like state for this story. However......**

**This story is now up for grabs. So if you believe you can make this story blossom better than I could ever do then take it to be yours. You can alter it any way you like.**

**Twilightdueler13 signing off.**


End file.
